fringefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Menschheit
Handlung Es ist Nacht in Boston. Olivia sitzt in einem Auto und sieht zu wie Ettas "Resist"- Plakate entfernt werden. Anil steigt zu ihr in den Wagen und übergibt ihr die gleiche Technologie, die Peter sich implantiert hat sowie weitere Waffen und Munition. Peter befindet sich derweil in Ettas Wohnung und hält auf einer Tafel Windmarks Zeitlinie fest. Dieser teleportiert sich gemeinsam mit einem anderen Beobachter in das Gebäude und dann in Ettas Wohnung, wo sie die Tafel vorfinden und erkennen müssen, wozu Peter inzwischen in der Lage ist. Peter hat vorher gesehen, dass Windmark zu genau diesem Zeitpunkt dort sein würde und beobachtet alles von draußen. Im Labor sehen sich Astrid und Walter Video Nummer acht an. Darin werden sie aufgefordert, einen großen Elektromagneten von einem Schrottplatz aus Fitchburg zu holen. Kurz darauf betritt Olivia das Labor und berichtet, dass Peter sich die Beobachtertechnologie verpflanzt hat. Sie bittet Walter zu untersuchen, wie die Technologie funktioniert und wie sie sich auf Peter auswirkt. Aus dem versteckten Kellerraum lässt Walter ein Gehirn holen, in welches er die Technologie einpflanzen will. Als Peter anruft, bittet Walter diesen inständig zurück nach Harvard zu kommen, doch Peter erklärt nur kurz angebunden, dass sie Ettas Wohnung nicht mehr betreten sollen, da die Beobachter darüber Bescheid wissen und beendet das Telefonat. Olivia erklärt sich bereit den Magneten zu besorgen, da sie gemäß Ettas Wunsch an Walters Plan festhalten will. In New York sieht Peter Windmarks Zukunft voraus und verändert einige Dinge so, dass, als Windmark den Fußweg entlangläuft, ein Teebecher auf seine Schuhe verschüttet wird, wodurch Windmark sich verspätet und dessen Zeitplan verändert wird. All dies beobachtet Peter zufrieden aus sicherer Entfernung. Olivia kommt in Fitchburg an und spricht einen Mann namens Carlos darauf an, dass sie gerne etwas gegen einen Magneten eintauschen würde. Er bittet sie zu warten und geht in eine Garage, wo er einer Frau, Simone, von Olivias Wunsch erzählt. Carlos zeigt ihr die Bilder der Überwachungskamera und Simone scheint Olivia zu erkennen und trägt Carlos auf, jemanden loszuschicken. Anschließend geht sie zu Olivia und erklärt, dass sie sie seit langer Zeit erwarten und den Magneten für sie bereithalten. Sie führt Olivia zu einem Truck, der mit einem großen Magneten beladen ist. Sie erzählt, dass vor 21 Jahren ein Mann gekommen war und mit ihrer Mutter über diesen Magneten gesprochen hat und sie ihm versicherte, dass man ihn bis zu seiner Rückkehr verwahren würde. Nachdem ihre Mutter gestorben war, hat Simone ihren Auftrag weitergeführt und nie die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass eines Tages jemand wegen des Magneten kommen würde. Sie berichtet, dass sie jemanden losgeschickt hat, um Diesel zu holen und sie weiß, dass Olivia sowieso erst im Dunkeln wieder zurückfahren möchte. Als Olivia nachfragt, erklärt Simone, dass sie manchmal gewisse Dinge sieht und daher auch von der Patrone weiß, die Olivia bei sich trägt. Walter untersucht das zu verwendende Gehirn und als er die Beobachtertechnologie dem Gehirn nähert, verpflanzt sich diese selbstständig an die richtige Stelle im Gehirn. Auf dem Monitor verfolgen Walter und Astrid den Prozess, der jedoch stoppt als die Technologie erkennt, dass das Gehirn nicht mehr geeignet ist. Astrid lässt eine Simulation laufen, die zeigt, was die Technologie mit dem Gehirn gemacht hätte und findet so heraus, dass sich das Gehirn stark verändert hätte und der Bereich vollständig überschrieben werden würde, der für Emotionen und Gefühle zuständig ist. Simone wundert sich, weshalb ihre Leute bisher noch nicht wieder zurück sind. Olivia wird von einem kleinen Mädchen namens Darby angesprochen, die ihr sagt, dass alle wegen des ausgesetzten Kopfgeldes über Olivia reden. Simone kommt zu Olivia mit einem Glas Wasser, die jedoch befürchtet, dass sie damit betäubt werden soll. Simone trinkt das Wasser, um zu zeigen, dass es sich um ganz normales Wasser handelt. Sie erkennt, dass Olivia kein Vertrauen hat. Olivia will sich dies jedoch nicht anhören und verlangt zu gehen. Simone erklärt, dass sie gehen kann, sobald der Diesel da sei oder später mit mehreren Leuten wiederkommen könne. Olivia senkt ihre Waffe als einer von Simones Männern ruft, dass der Diesel angekommen ist. Peter beobachtet weiter Windmark, der plötzlich hinter ihm steht und ihm mitteilt, dass auch er die Zukunft manipulieren kann und er seinerseits Peters Zukunft beeinflusst hat. Er weiß, dass Peter die Koffer getauscht hat und deswegen die drei Beobachter gestorben sind. Zwischen den beiden beginnt ein Kampf. Windmark zeigt Peter dabei den letzten Gedanken, den Etta vor ihrem Tod hatte: Etta als kleines Kind spielend im Park mit ihren Eltern. Ein anderer Beobachter kommt hinzu, doch Peter gelingt es diesen zu erstechen und sich anschließend fort zu teleportieren. Windmark versucht ihm zu folgen, kann ihn jedoch nicht mehr finden. Simone begleitet Olivia zu dem Truck und versucht sie davon zu überzeugen, dass es noch immer Wunder und Mysterien gibt. Ihre Gabe sei dafür der Beweis, doch Oliva blockt ab und meint, dass dies nur eine Anomalie sei und sie sich damit auskenne, da sie selber auch eine Anomalie ist. Olivia erzählt, was sie dank ihrer Fähigkeiten alles gemacht hat und dass die Menschen Dingen Bedeutung beimessen, die keine haben. Letztlich sei alles nur Zahlen und Mathematik. Als Olivia fahren will, lächelt Simone und sagt, dass sie dennoch glaubt und man nicht alles wissen könne. Peter taucht verletzt im Labor auf und wird umgehend von Walter versorgt und genäht, wobei Peter keinerlei Schmerz empfindet. Walter verdeutlicht ihm, was die Technologie mit seinem Gehirn anstellt. Peter weiß dies jedoch bereits und sagt, dass es unglaublich sei, das unbegrenzte Potenzial des menschlichen Gehirns auszuschöpfen und dass von allen Anwesenden Walter diese Faszination am ehesten nachvollziehen müsste. Walter warnt ihn, dass die Veränderungen bald permanent sein werden, doch Peter will sich darauf konzentrieren Windmarks Zeitlinie umzulenken, sodass dieser um 19.20 Uhr über einen bestimmten Platz geht. Wenn dies geschieht, weiß Peter, dass er auf dem richtigen Pfad ist und Etta dann gerächt ist. Walter besteht darauf, dass sie den Plan von den Videos verfolgen müssen und bittet Peter zu bleiben, doch dieser verlässt das Labor. Olivia ruft von unterwegs Anil an und fragt, ob er ihnen bei der Lagerung des Magneten helfen kann. Er verspricht jemanden zu schicken. Olivia nähert sich einem Verkehrsunfall und steigt aus dem Truck. Es handelt sich jedoch um eine Falle und Olivia wird von zwei Männern, Briggs und Stanton, überwältigt. Diese erfahren durch einen Scan, dass Olivia offiziell gesucht wird. Olivia erwacht später gefesselt in einer Lagerhalle und hört mit an, wie die beiden wegen des Kopfgeldes und der Belohnung für ihre Auslieferung telefonieren. Olivia gelingt es unterdessen sich von ihren Fesseln zu befreien. Peter befindet sich im Hauptgebäude der Beobachter und manipuliert die Fahrstühle. Als Windmark sein Büro verlässt und den Fahrstuhl benutzen will, muss er feststellen, dass dieser nicht funktioniert. Aus diesem Grund muss er die Treppen nehmen. Olivia entfacht mithilfe eines Lappens und Benzin ein Feuer. Sie schließt einen Schlauch an einen unter Druck stehenden Behälter an und steckt Ettas Patrone in die Öffnung des Druckluftschlauchs. Als Briggs den Rauch des Feuers bemerkt, öffnet er die Tür und wird mit der von Olivia gebastelten Waffe erschossen. Sie erschießt mit ihrer eigenen Pistole den zweiten Entführer. Nachdem sie Ettas Patrone aus dem Türrahmen herausgeholt hat, ruft sie Walter an und berichtet, dass sie auf dem Rückweg ist. Walter erzählt ihr von Peter und dass es ihm nicht gelungen ist ihn aufzuhalten. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Patrone fragt Olivia, ob Walter weiß, wo Peter sich aufhält. Peter befindet sich auf dem Dach eines Gebäudes und überblickt den betreffenden Platz, den Windmark überqueren soll. Olivia hat ihn gefunden und Peter erzählt ihr von seinem Plan. Wenn Windmark in wenigen Minuten den Platz überqueren wird, weiß Peter, dass Windmarks Zeitlinie auf den Verlauf umgeleitet wurde, die zu seinem Tod führen wird. Peter sieht voraus, dass er am nächsten Tag Windmark töten wird, da dieser den Angriff nicht voraussieht und sich daher nicht verteidigen kann. Olivia sagt Peter, dass sie ihn nicht verlieren will und dass sie jetzt nur wegen ihrer Gefühle hier bei ihm sei, doch er bald rein gar nicht wird empfinden können – weder für sie noch für Etta. Peter erzählt, dass Windmark ihm Ettas letzten Gedanken gezeigt hat und dass er Windmark ohne die Technologie nicht töten kann. Olivia befürchtet jedoch, dass es bis dahin schon zu spät sein könne. Sie macht Peter klar, dass Etta noch immer bei ihnen ist und erzählt, dass Ettas Patrone ihr heute das Leben gerettet hat. Etta lebt in ihnen weiter und die Gefühle, die sie im Hier und Jetzt für sie hegen, können auch von den Beobachtern nicht ausgelöscht werden. Peter ist der Meinung, dass Gefühle die Schwäche der Menschen sind, doch Olivia widerspricht und sagt, dass Emotionen die Stärke der Menschen sind, da dies das einzige ist, was die Beobachter nicht haben. Olivia bittet Peter an Etta und seinen Gefühlen festzuhalten. Peter sieht auf seine Uhr und sieht, dass Windmark tatsächlich um genau 19.20 Uhr den Platz überquert. Peter erinnert sich an diesen besonderen Tag im Park. Als Olivia ihm sagt, dass sie ihn liebt, erinnert er sich an all die Momente mit ihr und seiner Familie und seine Gefühle für sie. Peter nimmt ein Messer und schneidet sich die Beobachtertechnologie heraus. Olivia legt die Kette mit Ettas Patrone in seine Hand und nimmt Peter in ihre Arme.